great_teacher_onizuka_gtofandomcom-20200213-history
GTO Prequel
''Bad Company'' * Bad Company ① * Bad Company ② * Bad Company ③ * Bad Company ④ * Bad Company 2 ① * Bad Company 2 ② * Bad Company 2 ③ * Bad Company 2 ④ * Bad Company 2 ⑤ * Bad Company 2 ⑥ |page = 236 }} Shonan Junai Gumi! ''(Initial Japanese Release) * Chapter 1: (Last) Resort Lovers of Yoron Island * Chapter 2: (Last) Resort Lovers of Yoron Island (Part 2) * Chapter 3: New Faces Run to Ruin * Chapter 4: The Blonde Wolf Rises Once Again! * Chapter 5: Overheat Night! * Chapter 6: Goodbye Tender Youth * Chapter 7: Ah, Yes, the Legendary Oni-Baku! * Chapter 8: Virgin Highway Off-Ramp | title = SJG - Volume 1 | character = Ryuji Danma Eikichi Onizuka | page = | cover = 01b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 9: The Critical Situation * Chapter 10: Street Fighters * Chapter 11: When Wolves Attack * Chapter 12: Yokohama Gig Night * Chapter 13: It's Beginning to Look a Lot like Christmas * Chapter 14: Come See Me, I Need You! * Chapter 15: Take Me Skiing! * Chapter 16: Christmas Eve * Chapter 17: Christmas Eve (Part 2) | title = SJG - Volume 2 | character = Ryuji Danma Eikichi Onizuka | page = | cover = 02b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 18: The Transfer Student * Chapter 19: The Three Rules * Chapter 20: Let's Hit the Valentine's Parade! * Chapter 21: Driven to the End! * Chapter 22: No Escape From the Yakuza * Chapter 23: Time Limit * Chapter 24: Raid!! * Chapter 25: Signal of Danger | title = SJG - Volume 3 | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = | cover = 03b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 27: The War Begins * Chapter 28: Tsujido High Wars * Chapter 29: Bust Out * Chapter 30: The Big Turn-Around * Chapter 31: Proclamation of Power!! * Chapter 32: We're All But Bathers * Chapter 33: Shonan Love 1: You're In My Train Pass * Chapter 34: Shonan Love 2: More Than You Realise | title = SJG - Volume 4 | character = Ryuji Danma | page = | cover = 04b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 36: Shonan Love Story 4 - Poor Lonely Hearts * Chapter 37: Shonan Love Story 5 - Until the Memory Fades * Chapter 38: Shonan Love Story 6 - Thank You * Chapter 39: Kaoru's Secret * Chapter 40: Just One More Time * Chapter 41: The Amusement Park and Beyond * Chapter 42: A Man Named Shindoji Fumiya * Chapter 43: The Man with the Frenzy * Chapter 44: How Could You Get Married? | title = SJG - Volume 5 | character = Eikichi Onizuka Ryuji Danmda | page = | cover = 05b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 45: Oni-Baku, Two Guys * Chapter 46: The Dead End * Chapter 47: Can't Stop It * Chapter 48: My Friends * Chapter 49: Night Carnival (Part 1) * Chapter 50: Night Carnival (Part 2) * Chapter 51: Sayonara * Chapter 52: Things I Can Do For You * Chapter 53: And Then | title = SJG - Volume 6 | character = | page = | cover = 06b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 54: A Man Named Okubo * Chapter 55: No Turning Back * Chapter 56: The Reunion * Chapter 57: Just Can't Tell the Guy * Chapter 58: The End of Oni-Baku?! * Chapter 59: Won't Forgive * Chapter 60: The Dangerous Gamble * Chapter 61: No Return to Those Days * Chapter 62: Bye-Bye, Eikichi | title = SJG - Volume 7 | character = | page = | cover = 07b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 63: War, War, War (Part 1) * Chapter 64: War, War, War (Part 2) * Chapter 65: War, War, War (Part 3) * Chapter 66: For Our Own Time * Chapter 67: I Love You * Chapter 68: But Goodbye * Chapter 69: There's Always Tomorrow * Chapter 70: Man: Tsukai, and His Pure Love Legend * Chapter 71: Baby, Got to Run!! (Part 1) | title = SJG - Volume 8 | character = | page = | cover = 08b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 72: Baby, Got to Run!! (Part 2) * Chapter 73: Baby, Got to Run!! (Part 3) * Chapter 74: Got a Problem with That? * Chapter 75: Springtime Premonition * Chapter 76: Nanno, Nanno?! * Chapter 77: Minamino Youka's Secret?! * Chapter 78: Came and Conquered * Chapter 79: The Tough Guy * Chapter 80: First Day Of School | title = SJG - Volume 9 | character = | page = | cover = 09b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 81: Taking the Nation * Chapter 82: Old Friends * Chapter 83: Miss Fujisaki Shinomi * Chapter 84: The Old Guy, the New Guy * Chapter 85: Those Words 'I Love You' * Chapter 86: Love Game * Chapter 87: Love Is Over * Chapter 88: No, Love Won't Stop * Chapter 89: Fixing It | title = SJG - Volume 10 | character = | page = | cover = 10b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 90: Pure Love Declaration!! * Chapter 91: The Horrifying Summer * Chapter 92: The Long, Long Summer Begins (Part 1) * Chapter 93: The Long, Long Summer Begins (Part 2) * Chapter 94: Premonitions * Chapter 95: Return of Midnight Angel?! * Chapter 96: Tattoo Girl * Chapter 97: Yasha (The Female Demon) * Chapter 98: To Be Continued | title = SJG - Volume 11 | character = | page = | cover = 11b.jpg| | summary = }} * Chapter 99: Saturday Midnight (Part 1) * Chapter 100: Saturday Midnight (Part 2) * Chapter 101: Saturday Midnight (Part 3) * Chapter 102: Saturday Midnight (Part 4) * Chapter 103: Saturday Midnight (Part 5) * Chapter 104: Angel and Demon (Part 1) * Chapter 105: Angel and Demon (Part 2) * Chapter 106: Nanno Returns * Chapter 107: Friends of Makoto | title = SJG - Volume 12 | character = | page = | cover = 12b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 108: Kiyoma the Psychic * Chapter 109: I Want to Take Care of You * Chapter 110: The Day of Resurrection * Chapter 111: Akutsu Junya * Chapter 112: Blow Out City (Part 1) * Chapter 113: Blow Out City (Part 2) * Chapter 114: The Coat of Legend (Part 1) * Chapter 115: The Coat of Legend (Part 2) * Chapter 116: Punch-Out Night!! | title = SJG - Volume 13 | character = | page = | cover = 13b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 117: The Massacre Game! * Chapter 118: New Incident at Enoshima Gate (Part 1) * Chapter 119: New Incident at Enoshima Gate (Part 2) * Chapter 120: Nagisa * Chapter 121: That Legendary Coat * Chapter 122: Midnight Soldier * Chapter 123: Midnight Angel * Chapter 124: Showdown Night * Chapter 125: The Shonan War Comes Again!! | title = SJG - Volume 14 | character = | page = | cover = 14b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 126: Legend of the ZII * Chapter 127: The Long Long Summer Nears Its Finish (Part 1) * Chapter 128: The Long Long Summer Nears Its Finish (Part 2) * Chapter 129: Endless Summer * Chapter 130: My Wonderful 400cc (Part 1) * Chapter 131: My Wonderful 400cc (Part 2) * Chapter 132: Blue Light Yokohama * Chapter 133: Remembering Natsu * Chapter 134: Young Runaways | title = SJG - Volume 15 | character = | page = | cover = 15b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 135: Night of the Young Lovers * Chapter 136: The Hardcore Lawless Demon Gig * Chapter 137: Reunion * Chapter 138: The Wrath of Natsu * Chapter 139: The Death Demon Contract (Part 1) * Chapter 140: The Death Demon Contract (Part 2) * Chapter 141: Connections from the Past * Chapter 142: End of Oni-Baku * Chapter 143: Boys Be Ambitious | title = SJG - Volume 16 | character = | page = | cover = 16b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 144: Approaching Peril * Chapter 145: Invasion of Shonan * Chapter 146: The Decisive Battle * Chapter 147: The Fate of Men * Chapter 148: Lost Bonds * Chapter 149: A Clean Break * Chapter 150: And Again... * Chapter 151: Setting The Trap * Chapter 152: Friends and Dreams (Part 1) | title = SJG - Volume 17 | character = | page = | cover = 17b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 153: Friends and Dreams (Part 2) * Chapter 154: Stay With Me * Chapter 155: Good Luck, Kamata * Chapter 156: With Kamata Gone... * Chapter 157: The Mystery of Kiwamezawa?! * Chapter 158: War of the Gargantuas * Chapter 159: Her Actions, Love's Actions * Chapter 160: Envoy from the North (Part 1) * Chapter 161: Envoy from the North (Part 2) | title = SJG - Volume 18 | character = | page = | cover = 18b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 162: Moonlit Promise * Chapter 163: I Want To Be Tough * Chapter 164: Hundred Demons Of Shonan * Chapter 165: The City Where A Demon Lives * Chapter 166: Home Sweet Home * Chapter 167: The Demon's True Identity * Chapter 168: The GPZ 900R Ninja * Chapter 169: In The Name Of Yagyo Atsuki * Chapter 170: Land Without A Legend | title = SJG - Volume 19 | character = | page = | cover = 19b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 171: Granddad's Gift... * Chapter 172: The Worth Of A Man * Chapter 173: Pink Elephant * Chapter 174: Cool!! * Chapter 175: My Decision!! * Chapter 176: What It Takes * Chapter 177: Fight!!! * Chapter 178: Causing A Storm * Chapter 179: Bloodstained Friendship | title = SJG - Volume 20 | character = | page = | cover = 20b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 180: Slow Love * Chapter 181: Enoshima Line Theater * Chapter 182: Passionate Blast Serenade * Chapter 183: Cinderella Dream * Chapter 184: An Important Promise * Chapter 185: Creeping Shadow * Chapter 186: What It Means To Be A Man * Chapter 187: I’ll Be Back * Chapter 188: The One From Juvie | title = SJG - Volume 21 | character = | page = | cover = 21b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 189: Yokosuka L-Club * Chapter 190: Under One Roof * Chapter 191: His Feelings, Signs Of Winter * Chapter 192: Dead End Junkie * Chapter 193: DOA * Chapter 194: DOA Drag Star * Chapter 195: No Effect?! * Chapter 196: Convenience Store Springtide * Chapter 197: Brother | title = SJG - Volume 22 | character = | page = | cover = C22b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 198: Yesterday’s Woman, Today’s Woman * Chapter 199: Room * Chapter 200: My Sweet Home * Chapter 201: Seisho Speed King 1 * Chapter 202: Seisho Speed King 2 * Chapter 203: Seisho Speed King 3 * Chapter 204: Seisho Speed King 4 * Chapter 205: Seisho Speed King 5 * Chapter 206: Egg Club, Chick Club | title = SJG - Volume 23 | character = | page = | cover = C23b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 207: Give Me Body * Chapter 208: On Nights You Fall In Love * Chapter 209: To My Son... * Chapter 210: Sand Ship * Chapter 211: Run Baby!! * Chapter 212: The Great Part-Time Plan * Chapter 213: The Strangest Part-Time Job * Chapter 214: The Man Who Came From The Sea * Chapter 215: Today’s Neighbour | title = SJG - Volume 24 | character = | page = | cover = C24b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 216: Judo Paradise * Chapter 217: The Woman In The Red Stingray * Chapter 218: The Woman With The Blue Eyes * Chapter 219: The Legendary Board * Chapter 220: The Board Where Neptune Dwells * Chapter 221: Blonde Alisa * Chapter 222: Daybreak Rendezvous * Chapter 223: Unwaking Dream * Chapter 224: An Impossible Courtship | title = SJG - Volume 25 | character = | page = | cover = C25b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 225: Just Like My Brother * Chapter 225': Terror: The Video Delivery Man * Chapter 226: The Ouija Murder 1 * Chapter 227: The Ouija Murder 2 * Chapter 228: Unkind Adolescence * Chapter 229: Chateau de Riverside * Chapter 230: John Q. Darkness * Chapter 231: Fight!! The Night Vision Battle * Chapter 232: The Mouth of Truth * Chapter 233: Holes, Women, Men, Tears | title = SJG - Volume 26 | character = | page = | cover = C26b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 234: The Girl Two Doors Down * Chapter 235: Mary’s Stomach * Chapter 236: 45 Minutes To Her Back * Chapter 237: Diving In Love * Chapter 238: The Emperor of Rochambeau * Chapter 239: Cross * Chapter 240: Last Signal 1 * Chapter 241: Last Signal 2 * Chapter 242: Tomorrow | title = SJG - Volume 27 | character = | page = | cover = C27b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 243: Spring Is A Lonely Season * Chapter 244: Phone Call From Space * Chapter 245: Eikichi Non-Stop * Chapter 246: Countdown To The Big Loss * Chapter 247: A Girlfriend Appears! | title = SJG - Volume 28 | character = | page = | cover = C28b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 248: Please Save Me * Chapter 249: Getting Serious For The First Time * Chapter 250: It’s A Secret * Chapter 251: Her Confession * Chapter 252: Departure * Chapter 253: Yokosuka Kyoko * Chapter 254: My Graduation Ceremony | title = SJG - Volume 29 | character = | page = | cover = C29b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 255: Her Feelings * Chapter 256: For You… * Chapter 257: We Rarely Meet, So… * Chapter 258: P.S. I Love You * Chapter 259: A Good Person * Chapter 260: My Neighbour Hinagata | title = SJG - Volume 30 | character = | page = | cover = C30b.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 261: Mission Impossible * Chapter 262: The Shonan War Erupts * Chapter 263: A New Legend?! * Chapter 264: Our Path…? * Chapter 265: Final Choice * Chapter 266: An Old Score * Chapter 267: Goodbye, Shonan... | title = SJG - Volume 31 | character = | page = | cover = C31b.jpg | summary = }} |} Ino-Head Gargoyle * Chapter 1: Gargoyles and Mad Dogs * Chapter 2: A Woman of Thousands * Chapter 3: Unlawful Gargoyle * Chapter 4: Something More Terrifying Than a Gargoyle * Chapter 5: No Work, No Love | title = IHG - Volume 1 | character = Toshiyuki Saejima | page = | cover = IHG Vol 1.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 6: Vengeance is Mine * Chapter 7: Groggy Saejima * Chapter 8: The Ends of the Earth * Chapter 9: Glass Heart * Chapter 10: On Your Feet! * Chapter 11: Hello Goodbye Policeman | title = IHG - Volume 2 | character = Toshiyuki Saejima | page = | cover = IHG Vol 2.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 12: Gargoyle's Nightmare * Chapter 13: Godforsaken, God-Given * Chapter 14: A Mad Dog's Bite * Chapter 15: What is Your Important Things? * Chapter 16: Tits vs Reborn Gargoyle * Chapter 17: Blue Rose Crime * Chapter 18: Blue Gargoyle | title = IHG - Volume 3 | character = Toshiyuki Saejima Little Grey Alien | page = | cover = IHG Vol 3.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 19: Deceptive High School Photo * Chapter 20: Blue Rose Nightmare * Chapter 21: Highway Monster * Chapter 22: Saejima the Enlightened * Chapter 23: Grey Alien's Unexpected Transformation! * Chapter 24: Who is the True Devil? * Chapter 25: Shonan Demons * Chapter 26: Civil Servant Demons * Chapter 27: Ino-Head Gargoyle(s) | title = IHG - Volume 4 | character = Toshiyuki Saejima Little Grey Alien | page = | cover = IHG Vol 4.jpg | summary = }} * Chapter 28: DT - Saejima the (Virgin) King * Chapter 29: Life is Beautiful? * Chapter 30: Sleepless Gargoyle * Chapter 31: Showdown in Nagoya! Part 1 * Chapter 32: Showdown in Nagoya! Part 2 * Chapter 33: DT - It's Not Over | title = IHG - Volume 5 | character = Toshiyuki Saejima Unknown | page = | cover = IHG Vol 5.jpg | summary = }} |} ''Great Transporter Ryuji * Mission 1: First Contact * Mission 2: Going All Out!! * Mission 3: Abnormality * Mission 4: My Profession * Mission 5: Driver's High * Mission 6: Brewing Storm * Mission 7: In Order to Punish * Mission 8: Twist of Fate * Mission 9: Rush! Towards Her Side! * Mission 10: Justice is Served | title = GT-R - Volume 1 | character = Eikichi Onizuka Ryuji Danma | page = | cover = GT-R Vol 1.jpg | summary = }} |}